Bathroom Romance
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Girl
Summary: what happens when inuaysha and kagome get trapped in kagome's bathroom while no one is at home? well maybe you can get something from the tittle - inukag - oneshot
1. It All Started In The Bathroom

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha you silly bastard! **

**WARNING!!!! NOT MY BEST FANFIC!**

A black-haired girl stepped off the bus after school. As she paced toward her home she felt the wind blow through her long strands of hair. She sighed a content sigh, thinking of everything that has happened and what must be done. She closed her eyes thinking back over the day. It all started when she woke up late, then she forgot all of her homework, next she failed a biology test, it seemed like one bad thing just led to another on this gloomy day. She began to feel a throbbing sensation in her head.

'Not now please not now' Kagome thought as she ascended the shrine steps. She really didn't need a headache; on top of everything else she had a distinct feeling Inuyasha would be coming to retrieve her today. She had been in her time for a week. How she managed to squeeze so much time to herself she didn't know.

Kagome walked into her kitchen, and watched her mom do the dishes. Sitting down at one of the kitchen table's chairs she let out another long sigh. At this her mother turned around and stared at her very stressed-out daughter. "Kagome I told you not to push yourself too hard" said her still very cheerful mother, even through her daughter's unwell state. She turned around and continued to work on the dishes she had neglected only a few seconds ago.

"Oh, Kagome, an old friend of mine is in town, I am going to be visiting her today, I probably won't get back until late." Kagome's mother said finally abandoning the dishes.

"Oh yeah, and also, Souta is at a friend's house he will be spending the night and grandpa is at a medicinal herbs convention he will be staying in a hotel since it will run late. Which leaves you here alone, try to relax and get some rest." Mrs. H. walked over and sat next to Kagome.

"Kagome, why don't you go take a bath then try and get some sleep. I need to go I'm already late." At that Kagome's mother kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

Another sigh escaped Kagome's lips. Why her?

**Inuyasha's POV**

Back in Feudal Japan, a certain white-haired hanyou began to grow restless. He leaned back in the tree smelling the air, trying to detect any indication that Kagome was back. Much to his dismay though, there was no sign of 'his' shard detector.

"Feh, what could take her that long, she never said that she was going to be gone for such an extensive amount of time." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. At that he gracefully jumped from the tree he was currently in and headed for the well.

Upon jumping in he could already make out the scent of Kagome. Oh, how he loved that scent, so tantalizing and pleasing and...

Shaking himself out of his thoughts of Kagome he focused once again on the task at hand. He leapt into the tree next to Kagome's window and confidently jumped into her open window. Seeing that Kagome had not entered her room, he listened for the ever-quickening approaching footsteps. He walked over and plopped onto her very comfortable bed.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome walked into her room and strode directly for her dresser. Oblivious to everything around her, she dropped her bag and started to rummage through her clothing items for some pajamas to change into after her bath. Just as she was finishing with her dresser she heard something behind her. Fright growing inside her, reflexively she dropped the clothing. Slowly Kagome turned around as he heart began to race. Kagome turned around hoping it was her beloved cat. As soon as she was completely turned around she was confronted with two beautiful (in her opinion) golden eyes staring down at her. At the sight she stepped back tripping over her discarded pajamas and falling hard onto her butt.

"Ow!" Kagome half yelled, starting to stand as she rubbed her backside.

"Damn, stupid wench can't even walk without falling over!" Inuyasha stated bluntly while staring at the hurt girl.

"Inuyasha I'm really not in the mood and currently not feeling well, you can wait for me but I'm going to take a bath and there is no guarantee how long it will take." Kagome said with a soft sigh that only Inuyasha could pick up.

"Feh, just don't take your sweet time, we have things to do you know!" Inuyasha noted with anger, but decided not to push any farther. He could smell and hear her depression and the miserable look on her face didn't help his situation. At that he walked over and laid on her bed.

Kagome walked into the bathroom, and closed the door putting her back against it. She closed her eyes as the pressure in her head began to resurface.

'A bath is exactly what I need, and Inuyasha isn't talking me out of getting out any sooner than I want.' Kagome thought as she walked over and started her bath water. Afterward, she began to pull of her very dirty clothes.

'How did my clothes get so dirty?' she questioned herself. She held up her shirt and tried remembering what had happened that day. She thought about every event that took place then she remembered.

**Flashback**

After 3rd period History she walked out of the classroom, she felt like smacking herself in the face.

'How could I forget it, I don't understand. I worked all night on that paper!' She thought as she headed towards gym class. When she arrived she noticed that everyone was heading outside toward the track. She joined her friends as they descended the outside stairs toward the bleachers. The whole period they received a long lecture from one of the P.E. coaches on the importance of participation and dressing-out in the gym uniform. Something she already did. After their pointless talk, her and her friends started walking back toward the locker room to prepare to leave. As they were making their journey back, she tripped and fell into a very muddy part of the field. She was face down in the mud. As she pulled herself off the mucky ground the bell rang. She looked up for her friends help but her they were no longer there.

"Huh, they left me. ARGH!! Why me?" She yelled to herself, considering no one else was around. Then began to wipe herself off as she walked back up the stairs toward her next class.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome shuddered at the thought of her horrible day. Then realized the bathtub was still running and was almost full. She turned the knob stopping the flow of water. Returning to her clothes she pulled the rest of them off and threw them in a heap.

'Mom is going to kill me if I don't wash these, this is the only school uniform I have left since all my other pairs got ruined in Inuyasha's time and since she refused to buy more.' She shook herself out of her thoughts remembering that her mom had taught Inuyasha how to work the washing machine last time he was there, deciding he needed some work ethic. Kagome headed back toward the bathroom door and poked her head out keeping the rest of her exposed body behind the door.

"Um Inuyasha, do you think you could wash these for me?" Kagome said sweetly, hoping he would do this one thing for her, as she dangled her clothes out from behind the door.

"What am I your slave?" He yelled back coldly.

"No, but if you want to go shard hunting anytime." She was cut off when she felt Inuyasha jerk the clothing items out of her hand. A slight smile hit her lips as she walked toward the nice warm water. She sunk into it and closed her eyes at the relaxing feeling of the warm liquid encasing her body.

"Ahh, bliss" she said quietly to herself.

**Inuyasha's POV**

After doing his 'chore' he tromped back into Kagome's room and dropped himself onto Kagome's bed rather hard out of frustration.

'First she's gone for way to long, then she makes him wait for her, again, then she makes him do her house work.' He thought coldly as his anger level started to rise. He was soon shifted from his thoughts by the smell of Kagome. 'Oh no, she's using that hair stuff. Ahh, it smells so good. She has no clue what she is doing to me. I need to smell her. Nay, I need her. ACK! What am I saying! She does smell good though.' He closed his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts of her.

"AAAHHHHH!" Inuyasha was yanked from his thoughts by an ear splitting (literally) scream.

At the sound of Kagome's scream, Inuyasha instinctively ran towards the door, his protective mode kicking in. Without hesitation he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. As the door slammed shut Inuyasha picked up a weird cracking noise, but was to preoccupied to investigate further, preparing to attack something that wasn't there.

"What is it Kagome." Inuyasha said running up to be beside of her. As he ran towards the tub he quickly observed Kagome's soaking naked body, almost letting out a sigh. Said sigh didn't escape his lips due to the angry face he raised his eyes to look upon.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled before Inuyasha could take any more glimpses at her. She covered herself up as he started to tear his body from the ground.

"Damn it I don't know why I bother, why did you scream wench?" Inuyasha half-yelled as he turned away from his bathing companion.

"There was a spider in the corner of the tub, but it's gone now." Kagome noted as she began to relax once again in the warm water. She trusted Inuyasha not to turn around, and to just leave without looking back.

Inuyasha headed towards the door, listening to every movement that took place from behind him, savoring the sound of the water hitting her body and the smell of the overpowering hair gels. Inuyasha groped the door handle, he turned it, then pulled. The door wouldn't budge. Starting to feel agitated he pulled harder, but not enough to break the door. The door still didn't move. He looked at it in amazement.

'How could a stupid block of wood stay in place after that?' Inuyasha thought. He decided to try one more time but didn't want to pull to hard for fear he'd break Kagome's door and never get off the ground from all the sits. This time gripping with both hands, he pulled harder. Much to his dismay (and Kagome's) his fingers only managed to lock the door before he pulled the knob off. He starred at the unholy object still in his hands as a low growl escaped his lips.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome, in her own little world while she washed the rest of her body, didn't notice the scene that had just happened only a few feet away from her. She looked up when she heard a growl.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Why haven't you left? I'm not done yet." Said a very worn out and confused Kagome. 'Why was he growling I guess that's never good.' She sat there patiently still wondering what had happened.

"Umm, Kagome, I have good news and bad news." Inuyasha said monotonously still turned around facing the ominous door.

"Okay, bad news first." She said as she began to cover herself up again, not knowing what he was going to do or say.

"Well, I think there is something wrong with your door." He said as he held up the doorknob just above his shoulder.

"Oh no, Inuyasha I don't know how to fix that! Okay, what is the good news?" She questioned hoping he knew a way out of their predicament.

"Well the good news is that that is about it for the bad news." Lowering the knob from its current position he threw it onto the floor. He sat down doggy style in front of the door, starring at it menacingly like it was an evil creature about to strike.

Kagome sighed and pulled the curtain across the metal bar above the bathtub so that she could finish her bath.

"Inuyasha, could you grab me a towel out from below the sink?" Kagome asked as she rinsed off her body one last time and drained her dirty water.

Inuyasha obliged and carefully pulled open the cabinet doors not wanting another episode of broken doorknobs. He moved the things around searching every space available in the tiny area. Still sitting in front of the open cabinet he looked toward the shower curtain Kagome was conveniently behind.

"Okay, good news or bad news?" He said again slightly sarcastically, still staring at the curtain as if it were Kagome.

Kagome stood up as her bath water nearly gone. 'What now? I don't know if I can handle anymore bad news.' She thought. She stuck her head out from behind the curtain to look at the person speaking to her.

"Uh, I guess good news first." She locked eyes with him as he started to smile at her. Said smile made her shudder. 'What is going on is he toying with me? If he is he'll live to regret it.' She thought as she waited patiently for his reply.

"Good news. good news. oh, well you have a lovely cabinet, uh, and it's roomy too." He said still smiling at her.

"That's it? Okay, I know I'm going to regret this but what is the bad news?" She questioned starting to get annoyed by the hanyou.

"Well, the bad news is that that is just about it for the good news, oh, and that there aren't any towels under here." Inuyasha noted starting to back away as he studied the look of rage on Kagome's face.

"Stop messing with me, SIT!" She yelled angry at the fact that he 'might' have been toying with her and that he might be telling the truth. Either way she was furious.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the dents he made on the floor muttering many obscenities. He stomped over to Kagome and starred her right in the face.

"I'm not lying there aren't any towels. Now, CALM DOWN WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled not even blinking, as he looked her straight in the face. Once he was finished with his stare down he tromped over to the other side of the room and leaned into the corner.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I should have believed you, hey, wait a minute! SIT!" She yelled when she realized what he had just said to her.

"My name is K-A-G-O-M-E! I don't appreciate the names, thank you very much. She yelled starting feel better as she shouted back at him.

"I don't have my old clothes or anything to change into. I'm guessing Sota took the last of the towels. What am I supposed to do?" She asked leaning against the now cold tile of her bathtub. She looked down waiting for a response, truly not liking her predicament.

Getting off the floor he pulled off his outer robes and threw them over the top of the curtain hearing Kagome yelp in surprise.

"Here take my robes, dress back there and you'll be fine." He stated proudly at his selflessness standing in front of the shower in his beige/white under robes.

"Okay." She said thinking it was pretty smart for him to think of this in such a trivial time. After she finished putting on his clothes she pulled the curtain across exposing the hanyou sitting in the corner starring at her.

"You should bath while were in here." She stated walking to the mirror beginning to ring out her hair.

"Why what are you my wet nurse?" He asked bluntly.

"No, but I can smell you from here and I don't have your nose."

"Feh, let's get this over with." He said not wanting to push the stressed out teen. Walking toward the tub he pulled down one of the sleeves of his clothing and began to pull off the rest. Kagome realizing what he was doing hit him upside the head with the hairbrush she was using and pointed toward the shower. She turned around as he walked toward the shower. She began to brush her hair again as she mumbled something about, stupid hanyous and modesty.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Hey I heard that and I'm not stupid"

"Sorry Inuyasha, just undress behind the curtain and take your bath." She said once again feeling the tinge of pain in her forehead. Inuyasha feh'd and went behind the curtain to prepare for his bath. He pulled off his under robes and flung them over the top of the shower curtain, once again aiming with his unique senses (well for the human world) and having his clothes land on Kagome.

"Ack!" She screamed as she felt something land on top of the head she was currently brushing. Behind the curtain Inuyasha just smirked at his perfect hit. She just glared at the shower curtain and peeled his clothes off her head, then continued to brush her hair.

"What's this, AHH?!" Inuyasha yelped backing toward the back of the tub.

**Kagome's POV**

"It's just the shower Inuyasha, it won't hurt you." She stated walking back toward the mirror she was recently looking into.

"Kagome you should have shown me this earlier!" Inuyasha said while experimenting with the protuberance, pulling it up and down.

"You can take a shower if you want to." She said with a hint of annoyance followed up with a slight sigh.

"Really? Okay, so I just stand under it?"

Taking notice of the clothes she was wearing she started to smooth them out and just replied, "yup".

"Whew, Inuyasha when was the last time you washed these?" She questioned as he put his head out to see what she was referring to.

"I don't know, why do you care wench?" He asked already knowing the answer. This brought a slight blush to his cheeks as he concealed his face once again behind the curtain, screening his scorching cheeks.

"Well. they smell, it's almost unbearable even for me." She said moving her face as far from his clothing as possible.

"Sorry, but we don't exactly have washing machines in my time." He said starting to get irritated. I mean it wasn't exactly easy for him to just stop and wash his clothes. He was responsible for so much, the shards, his friends, and most importantly Kagome. Washing his clothes were at the bottom of his to-do list.

"What do you suppose we do about that? Damn, woman you're so picky." He snarled, not being able to contain his fury within himself any longer. Being trapped inside a tiny bathroom with a half-naked girl didn't help. Everyone was irritable.

"Whatever, let's just wash them, because I'm not sitting in them all day, since mom and Sota won't be home till late, and your not breaking down my door!"

"Feh, and how do you presume we wash them?" Asking his question again since Kagome obviously ignored him the first time.

Pulling off his under robes she threw them over the shower curtain and into Inuyasha' s hands. She then grabbed his discarded under robes and threw them over as well, landing in his waiting hands, still not managing to catch Inuyasha by surprise.

"Just use the soap on the side of the bathtub." She said knowing she didn't have to reprimand him about taking a peek, she trusted him. Walking over to the corner all she heard from the showering hanyou was some profanities under his breathe along with a lot of other words she didn't pick up on. She didn't need to know what they were to know they were aimed at her. She was to exhausted to say anything though, so she just sat in the corner hoping her mom would be home sooner than she said.

Once Inuyasha had finished washing his under robes he rung them out and hung them over the cold metal curtain rod suspended above him. She looked up at the sudden intrusion in her thoughts. Brining her back to consciousness she realized for the first time that Inuyasha was naked only a few feet from her naked body. She stiffened at the thought. 'Why am I so worked up over this? I've seen him naked before.' She thought but knew deep down that this time was different. She began to blush but couldn't stop thinking about him.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha took this time to smell the shower. It reeked of Kagome, and he relished in it. He opened the caps of the bottles on the ledge. Smelling each one he closed his eyes imagining Kagome, then himself, and lastly of them together in their current state. He had to stop himself abruptly realizing that is youkai blood was rushing and was slowly trying to take over his body.

He finished his shower and turned the water off as Kagome started to cover herself on the other side of the curtain. She trusted him but how much was enough, how far could she trust him. She listened as he rung his hair out, then did the same to his haori. She saw a hand go up and reach for his under robes. Inuyasha grasped the robes in his hand and heaved them out towards where he sensed Kagome. She looked up and caught the still damp bundle of clothing. She pulled them on noticing that the water had made it almost completely see-through. She looked away as she heard the familiar screech of the shower curtain being pulled across the rod.

"Umm. Inuyasha there was a reason why I had your outer robes." She said covering herself up once again, blushing.

"Fine, whatever. I don't understand what the big deal is I've seen you naked before, why is it any different now?" He asked knowing also that this time was different. He then pulled off the bright red robes and heaved them at Kagome, who could barely control herself from looking at his naked form.

"Come on change." He said calmly, crossing his arms across his exposed muscular chest.

".okay." She mumbled finally deciding to give in. As she leaned over to pick them up. She looked at him, taking in every curve and every muscle she could in the couple of seconds she had before he discovered what she was doing (which he did anyway).

Turning to her side she ripped off the revealing clothing and tried to quickly put on his outer robes. Inuyasha watched the whole scene, not concerned about his intentions being seen. After she finished changing she looked up to see him starring at her. She blushed and handed him his other piece of clothing. She watched him change also, but out of the corner of her eye. Once he was changed she noticed how the damp outfit stuck to the curves of his body. She had to admit (to herself) that she was turned on.

"Umm. how long do you think until these dry?" She said finally prying her eyes off of him.

"Feh, I don't know!" He stated harsher than he had intended, but he couldn't blame himself. He was currently fighting a war against his own body. His youkai side was telling him to run over to her and take her right then, while his human side was keeping himself back not wanting to lose any chances he ever had with Kagome and not wanting to earn all the sits she could give him before the day broke. He did notice the way she looked at him though. The looks she gave him toyed with him and made him tingle.

Kagome walked over to the corner and sat in it looking down at the suddenly very interesting tile flooring. She looked up only when she felt Inuyasha's elbow hit hers as he sat down next to her.

**Inuyasha's (short) POV**

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall facing forward next to Kagome who also faced toward the shower. She glanced over at him, catching something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at the distraction. She saw it, it was Inuyasha's ears, twitching with her every movement. She leaned against him, prying her eyes off the ears she loved so much as she looked down at Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed in concentration.

He was at war with himself again, her soaked body was leaning against him. He couldn't even look at her out of fear of what his youkai side might do. So he sat there next to Kagome with his eyes closed trying to think of other things. 'I don't know how much longer I can last, her mom better get home soon, but as long as she's not I have to do everything I can to control myself.' He thought still not opening his tightly closed eyes.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome sat staring at him in confusion. She watched as his eyelids closed over his eyes tightly then relaxed, then they would clench together again. 'What's happening, he seems so troubled, I have to do something.' She thought as she tried to think of something to calm him, she didn't want him to be like this the whole time she was stuck in the bathroom with him, in fact she wasn't sure how she wanted him to act while they were stuck there. Turning her attention back to his ever-twitching ears she leaned up and scratched one of them. She looked down at his now relaxed face but his eyes were still closed. Although, this time it wasn't out of anger or frustration, instead it was a look of sheer happiness and pleasure. She continued to scratch as she heard a low purr. At this she began to giggle.

"What is it wench?" Inuyasha said annoyed, with his eyes still closed in contentment. He wasn't going to admit he liked it but he wasn't going to stop her either, and why was she laughing? His thoughts were swept away at the sound of her soothing voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just love your ears, and I know you like this."

"Do not." He said calmly for the first time. He was enjoying it too much to yell at her.

"Yeah, right!" She said as she started to scratch his other ear. She looked at his face as he leaned into her scratching. She repositioned herself so she could scratch harder and with both hands. She scratched both appendages as she noticed a smile across his blissful face.

"See told you, you are enjoying this. No use hiding it." She stated still not taking away from her work. As much as he couldn't hide the way he was feeling she couldn't either. She was probably liking this as much as he was. She loved being so close to him and making him smile like that.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Feh, whatever. What do 'you' know?" He said finally opening his eyes and poking Kagome in the stomach at the word 'you'. He was so surprised by his last action he didn't notice Kagome's short laugh. He looked over, realization kicking in. That patented smirk spread across his lips as he glanced over at Kagome, who had fear in her eyes and began to back up, grasping what his actions were going to be. He slowly crawled over to her and started to tickle her.

'This is what you get for all of those sits, now I know your weakness, well at least one of them.' He thought as he began to tickle her harder. She rolled over and laughed as she tried to pull his hands off her, but he was to strong for her, she was forced to forfeit into the tickling. She rolled back and forth trying to get out of his grip, but once again to no avail.

He tickled her sides more fiercely as she giggled and struggled harder. Then he realized, she had something over him, the word of subterfuge. 'She must not have been able to say it, through her short breaths, but I know she'll find a way and I'll end up face first in the tile.' He thought. He tried to think of a way to prevent this, then it clicked.

**Kagome's POV**

She struggled harder trying to say the word, but she only had enough strength to breath. Just as she had built up enough strength to end the little tickling fit she felt him get on top of her. 'Oh damn it what am I supposed to do now?' She thought as his new position gave him better access to all her more ticklish spots.

"Stop! St-op!" She choked out. Tears from all the laughing began to spill from her tightly closed eyes. "Or I'll SIT you so fast." Just then she felt his body come crashing down on her. After a couple of very long seconds she opened her eyes and realized his head was right next to hers and his body was not completely on top of hers. 'I guess that's why it didn't hurt. He must have tried to slide my body away before he hit the ground. Stupid! I'm so stupid, why did I say that?' She looked over at him still face-faulted, then her gaze hit her feet which were still under him and really hurt.

"Ow, Inuyasha that really hurt." She said, trying to get him to get off her feet.

"Well that's what I feel every time you sit me, plus only your legs got the blow, imagine your whole body!" He said trying to get himself up. Through his attempts to pull himself from the ground he absent-mindedly stretched one arm over Kagome's body positioning it over her left shoulder. He then continued to get up and lifted himself up with his other arm, which was conveniently located above her other shoulder. Finally getting up he realized his situation; he was currently on top of a wide-eyed Kagome.

"I'm. sorry, ." She struggled to get out as his gazed pierced hers. Dazed, she looked longingly into his beautiful gold eyes, not really noticing their current predicament. She decided to break the eerie silence by completing her sentence. "Uh Inuyasha, I didn't." She was cut off as he put his lips to hers. She kissed him back while putting her hands into his silver hair, but broke off before he could taste her further.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"What's wrong?" He asked disappointed at the rejection. Opening his eyes he saw Kagome starring at him, her fingers over her lips. He averted his gaze toward her full lips wanting to taste them again. Her smell was overpowering him, he had to kiss her again, but stopped himself from doing so as he thought about Kagome's last reaction. Once again he was torn from his thoughts from Kagome's flowing voice.

"It's just that I've never been kissed before." She stated shyly, equally wanting to feel the kiss again.

"Oh, that's all?" He said leaning down and placing his lips on hers. He felt her relax under him as she snuggled into him, playing with his hair. He deepened the kiss and begged access into her mouth. After gaining entrance he explored all cavities of it until he felt and heard Kagome's heart begin to beat faster and more rapidly, (if that was possible) he then realized she was running out of breath. He reluctantly pulled away. He looked at the heavily breathing form underneath him and smiled at her.

Kagome, panting, looked up at him and smiled back. 'He has good stamina, it's not fair.' She thought as she felt the heat of his body lessen.

'I know Kagome doesn't want to be my mate, why chance things. She'll only 'sit' me if I find I can't control myself.' He thought as he started to get off of her. He stopped as he felt her arms grasp his shoulders pulling him back down. In doing so, Kagome noticed that his under robes slid down to his waist revealing his toned chest and stomach. Kagome starred at his muscular front, and began to trace them without thinking. Noticing this, she blushed realizing that everything came so natural with Inuyasha, if it were any other guy should would have tensed up and started stuttering, but not with Inuyasha. 'Oh my, is this love? Man, I do, I do love him!' She screamed inside of her. Out of the sudden she heard that oh-so loveable purr from Inuyasha followed by a slight moan. She giggled at this, once again equally enjoying what she was doing.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and put his chest to hers. Slowly inching his face towards hers. Their lips met once again, he savored the kiss and soon felt Kagome reach up and begin to rub his ears. He began to kiss down her neck and up her jaw-line. He struggled to ignore his youkai side as he nibbled on her ear, being careful not to tear her flesh. He broke away and starred into her eyes.

"Kagome, I love you." He stated out of the blue.

"Oh, Inuyasha I love you too. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She said smiling at him. He returned the smile, still starring into her eyes. He looked down at their current very compromising position, before brushing it away and kissing her again. Soon he had only kissed her briefly before he pulled away again and looked at her

"Um, Kagome, will you be my mate?" He asked closing his eyes out of fear of what she would say.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I would love to." She said experiencing a happiness that made her feel like nothing else was happening in the world.(A/N. I know all of this I so fast, but im running out of ideas -_-) She felt a world were it only consisted of Inuyasha and her. She knew that she had always wanted this, that she had been waiting her whole life for this moment.

He smiled before kissing down her neck again and finally giving into his youkai side.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome breathed in deeply, enjoying the air she was deprived of only minutes before. She looked over at the person in her arms.

'Inuyasha looks so happy.' She thought while stringing her fingers through the silver hair draped over her body. She watched as his content smile only turned into a wider grin of utmost joy. She smiled as well, not able to contain her ever-cheerful attitude that she always carried with her. Kagome noticed his eyes had still not opened, but knew he wasn't asleep. At this time she took in his handsome features and the smooth rise and fall of his chest.

'He does have good stamina.' She thought happily before snuggling into his tight embrace and blissfully falling asleep.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look at 'his' mate and all she had to offer. He opened his eyes as he felt her minimize the amount of space between them. He looked down, seeing mostly her silky raven hair. He always loved Kagome's hair, so soft, so light and smooth. He's always loved the feel of her hair. He twirled a strand around his finger before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Pulling back and leaning against the wall he smiled at the thought that she was his.

They sat like that for 30 minutes, Kagome sleeping peacefully and Inuyasha watching her sleep peacefully. Finally Kagome stirred, and awoke to the warmth Inuyasha's body radiated. Everything felt so perfect to her.

"What time is it?" She whispered to herself, knowing Inuyasha heard her but not expecting him to answer. She looked over at the old fashioned clock on the opposite wall. 6 o'clock.

'Okay, we have about 2 more hours until mom gets home.' She was grateful there was a clock in the bathroom; she didn't want to be caught off guard by her mother, especially in their very compromising position. She looked over at Inuyasha's discarded clothes and exhaled a sigh of happiness.

Kagome stood up and headed toward the clothing lying on the floor. She saw Inuyasha twist and turn from the lack of warmth the absence of her body bestowed on him.

Failing miserably in his search for newfound warmth, he gave up. Sitting up he stretched and turned his attention toward Kagome. Looking up at her face he smiled and received a smile in return from the upright girl.

"Inuyasha, I think my mom will be home in about 2 hours. I guess it's not to much longer." She said returning to what she had originally set out to do. She grabbed his clothes and started to fold them and set them next to the sink.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked still sitting on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Oh, come on we're in a bathroom. We're taking a shower of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing she's ever said.

Inuyasha smirked as he finally stood from his spot and walked toward Kagome, who was getting the water ready. She loved that smirk, and she knew why he had. She didn't care what his intentions were anymore though, he was her mate. Although, in Kagome's mind she wanted to take the shower for other reasons, first, she was sweaty, and second, her bathroom floor wasn't exactly the cleanest, but that's what she gets for being away for so long and letting Sota take control of it's sanitation.

Before Kagome stepped into the hot water she began to think. 'What would Sango say, or Miroku if he found out?' She thought about how she would tell Sango about the whole incident. She had to tell her, she would be suspicious and she is her best friend. After she concluded that issue another came hurling into her mind. 'What about Kikyo?' Her mind was racing. 'Did he still love her, even though he vowed his love to me?' She thought, trying hard to conceal her painful thoughts from showing on her face. She was not successful though as they both stepped behind the curtain into the calming water.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha noticed that she was deep in thought. Taking action he embraced her trying to make her at least smile for him. He was not successful either though as Kagome's face never faltered or stopped looking at the ground. Realizing his last attempt hadn't work he tilted her head up and gently kissed her, she only kissed back slightly, still lost in her thoughts. He frowned but never took his eyes off of her troubled face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked truly concerned. He watched as his words hit her, she looked up and starred into his eyes.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." She stated giving him a smile as proof. She finally pushed aside her thoughts and abandoned the notion that he could love anyone but her; he had even proven his love for her. She now knew he could never love Kikyo again. Still smiling, and feeling much better now that the animosity inside of her had subsided, she felt him pull her into his chest once again in an act of condolence.

Feeling spontaneously happier she leaned in and kissed him, quickly deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away Inuyasha smiled and hugged her again. He dug his face into her thick hair, enjoying the smell and the feel of his love's long locks.

"Inuyasha, can I wash your hair?" She said almost annoyingly bubbly as the idea shot into her mind.

"Huh? Uh, sure I guess. but only if I can wash yours." He stated proudly putting his nose in the air. Truly, he just wanted to touch her hair again, and what better excuse than for a fair exchange in work.

"Yeah, okay you go first, hand me those two bottles over there!" She said hurrying him along. She silently washed his hair, occasionally scratching his ears, earning the sound of his low purr

Inuyasha reveled in the feel of her touch, but once again he heard that oh-so-familiar voice in the back of his head. It was his youkai senses reacting to Kagome again.

'Not now, why can't I just relax and enjoy this the way I want to? Well, how Kagome wants to.' He thought, straining to build a barrier to stop the incessant screams inside him. Barely containing himself anymore he had to do something. Feeling Kagome finish rinse out the green stuff he saw one of her hands stray toward his ears. Whipping around he grabbed the guilty hand and looked straight into the face of a very shocked Kagome.

"Um. your turn." He said quickly, trying to negate his last action. Stunned Kagome handed him the bottles of hair solution and quickly brushed off what had just happened. She turned around, running her fingers through her hair a few times before giving him access to her mane of hair. Following her example he used the clear liquid first, scratching her scalp instead of in his instance his ears. They remained quiet the rest of the shower, just savoring their moments together and how close they were.

Inuyasha finished washing her hair and had even brushed through it gently with his fingers, refusing to let the brush do the job when he had perfectly good nails. They stepped out of the shower and dried off slightly with Inuyasha's robes before putting them on.

Inuyasha made his way back to the corner they had grown accustomed to and sat down. Kagome soon followed and was pulled onto his lap before she could even sit down completely.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome glanced at the clock as he pulled her closer to him. It was 6:38; they still had a while until her mom came home. At the thought of another hour in the tiny bathroom she felt the wall come sliding in towards her, she was beginning to feel very claustrophobic. At this sudden feeling she put her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, noticing her uneasiness. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not. well yeah maybe it is, but I don't care, I'm happy." She said as her condition subsided and her face was painted with that same cheerful smile Inuyasha had grown accustomed to and always loved.

"You look tired Kagome, you should rest." He said with the utmost concern in his voice.

"Yeah you're right, hey you don't look so awake yourself." Kagome said, snuggling into him and digging her face into his neck in an attempt to get comfortable. She soon found just that. Inuyasha stayed awake until she quickly faded into a deep sleep. Once her breathing had straightened out and was now even inhales and exhales he soon fell to sleep also.

**Inuyasha's POV**

30 minutes later Inuyasha woke up sensing and smelling something different in the air. Just as he realized who it was Inuyasha heard a faint knock on the accursed wooded door.

"Kagome, you still in there? What's going on?"

Realizing their situation, Inuyasha nudged Kagome so she could answer her mother. Kagome, who was currently asleep on Inuyasha's lap, lifted her head off his shoulder as she felt the incessant tapping from Inuyasha.

"Huh. Uhh. Oh, mom, the door, it's stuck." Kagome said finally waking up and realizing what was going on outside her and Inuyasha's little world.

"Do you think she will be able to help us?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, trying to conceal his voice.

"Oh, is Inuyasha in there too Kagome?" Said Mrs. Higurashi before Kagome could answer him.

"Yes, he's here and we've been stuck in here all day." Kagome answered as she averted her gaze from Inuyasha to the wretched door.

"Oh, have fun?" Mrs. H. said sarcastically, implying that something happened.

"Mom!" Moaned Kagome, knowing what her mom was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah, is there a way out?" Inuyasha said trying to stop the bickering between the mother and daughter. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in the same position though, both very content where they were.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think this door did this anymore. Well, at least not since I was young." Mrs. H. said as she began to twist and turn the one-sided doorknob. A little bit of twisting, turning, and pushing and the door swung open, revealing Inuyasha and Kagome sitting together. Mrs. H. gazed at the current situation, Kagome, sitting on top of Inuyasha, in his clothes. A smile played on her lips.

"Figures." She said as her lips formed a smug smirk.

Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws dropped simultaneously as her mother left the bathroom. The two were dumbstruck and couldn't move.

The two walked out of the bathroom, reveling in the fresh air.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome walked over and picked up her discarded pajamas. She began to get dressed, no longer caring that Inuyasha was in the room. She realized how much she had changed over the past few hours. 'It's so strange how so much can happen to a person in such a small amount of time.' She thought as she threw Inuyasha his outer robes. He put them next to the bed and went back to his laying position on Kagome's very comfortable bed.

"It's to late to go back now, let's stay here tonight and leave in the morning." Kagome said, walking over to her bed and lying next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded his approval and closed his eyes as Kagome rested her head on his chest. He felt a surge of happiness flow over him as he felt Kagome's every move, before she quickly fell asleep. Knowing that Kagome was definitely asleep he leaned closer to her.

"Kagome, I will always love you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear softly, so that she wouldn't wake up.

"Mmmm, and I you." Kagome said back still in her dream state. Inuyasha looked down at her wide-eyed, but brushed it away and smiled. He shifted and put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He stroked her hair and watched her all night. Nothing was going to take him away from his Kagome!

Kagome opened one eye. She lifted her head and looked up to a bright- eyed Inuyasha. She smiled and began to get up.

"Good morning." She stated as she stretched. She gave him a peck on the lips and walked over to her dresser to pack. Inuyasha sat up and put on the clothes Kagome had thown him. Afterward made his way toward the door.

"Meet you down stairs." He said as he left the room.

After finishing with her packing she grabbed the oversized backpack and trudged down the stairs. When she got there, she was greeted by her mother, who shoved a plate full of food at her.

"Eat!" She said, handing the plate to her daughter. She then made her way back to the dishes.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who also had a plate full of food. After eating her food she stood up and handed her mom the plates. She then began to pack the food she would be needing, namely ramen.

"Don't stay long, because as soon as you get back your going to the doctor." Mrs. H. said, not taking away from her dish scrubbing.

"Huh?" Kagome said, as a hand encased hers pulling her out the door and ending her questioning.

"Come on it's shard huntin' time." Inuyasha stated determinedly, while making his way for the well house. Before entering he pulled her into a kiss. They stayed like that for a long time until finally they broke away from each other.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"Can't I kiss you without being interrogated?" He asked before tugging on her hand and jumping into the well. Jumping out the other side, he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped out of the well. Landing softly on the other side she grasped his arm as they made their way toward Kaede's hut. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm as a ball of fur sprang at her chest.

"Watch where you're jumping." Inuyasha said under his breath as he plucked Shippo from Kagome's arms, and made contact, fist to head.

"Inuyasha, stop being so protective it's just Shippo, plus that was mean." She said as she gathered the heap known as Shippo back into her arms. Hearing all the commotion, Miroku and Sango walked out of the hut and walked toward the other three.

"I'm so glad you are back!" Sango said, glaring at Miroku, then looking back at the rest of her companions with a smile.

"Where have you two been?" Miroku questioned, lifting one eyebrow suggestively.

"Nowhere, there was a little incident back in my time, but everything is okay now." She said, winking at Sango while holding back a steaming Inuyasha.

Miroku stared at the two girls, totally picking up on the subtle hints they threw at each other, not to mention the wink. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"I was just about to go to the hot springs, would you like to join me Kagome?" Sango asked, as she began to walk in the direction of the hot springs.

"That sounds great."

The two girls, walked side by side holding their toiletries, as they headed toward the hot springs. The three guys headed back into the hut, which was currently empty due to some illness that was plaguing a nearby town. Therefore, Kaede was absent.

"So, what did happen between you and Lady Kagome?" The monk asked, keeping his eyes locked on the fire so that Inuyasha couldn't see his expression. Getting beaten into a bloody pulp was the last thing he needed, plus he had been going through 'that' ever since, well since Sango joined the group. He didn't need it from Inuyasha too.

"Nothing. Just drop it, okay." Inuyasha said from his spot in the corner.

"You see, there is no sense in hiding it, I know something happened. I will find out sooner or later. Let's just cut to the chase and have you tell me your story. Who knows what Kagome's side of the story is like." He said knowing that he was going to get him his story. 'I still got it!' He thought, resting his arms behind his neck in a proud manner.

"Fine, if I tell you will you shut up?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

"Yup."

Inuyasha faced toward Miroku and began to retell that day's events, leaving out some of the more personal parts that Miroku filled in for himself. Shippo began to listen to the story but soon got bored and curled up in the corner with Kirara and fell asleep.

~~At the hot springs~~

"Yeah, so my mom fixes the door and walks in on us!" Kagome said trying to wrap up her story. Sango sat there listening intently.

"So what did she say?"

"She said Figures!" Kagome said beginning to laugh. Sango soon joined in the laughing.

"Wow, that's great Kagome, you have all the luck. While you were off with Inuyasha having 'fun', I had to stay here with the lecher." Said Sango with a sigh.

"It wasn't that bad was it, I mean I always leave, why was it so bad this time?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know maybe because Inuyasha was gone too, and I guess it wasn't terrible, but it was hard to take a bath. Plus, I wouldn't ever admit this to him, but I'm starting to kinda like it, it's more fun than gross and annoying now. I mean don't get me wrong it is annoying at times but other times."

"What?"

"Well, I've never received attention from a man before." Said Sango as she began to blush. She looked down into the rippling water, looking at her reflection.

"Well, do you have feelings for him?" Kagome asked excitedly, trying to look Sango in the face.

"Well, yeah. I guess." Said Sango looking Kagome straight in the eyes.

~~Back at the Camp~~

"Well, are you happy now?" Asked an irritated Inuyasha.

"I guess so."

They looked up to see the girls walk into the hut. Everyone stared at each other, an awkward feeling settling in everyone. They stayed like for what seemed like minutes, but was actually only a few seconds.

"Dinner anyone?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Replied everyone in unison. Kagome began to dig through her backpack for the ramen she had packed. Kagome cooked the food as she looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone was just lounging around, except Miroku who was getting a beating for his actions. Kagome smiled at Sango who quickly returned it.

After everyone had eaten, one by one they slowly drifted off to sleep, until Inuyasha and Kagome were the only two awake.

"You should get to sleep, were setting out again in the morning." Inuyasha said as he moved over to sit next to Kagome.

"I know, I just can't, I'm restless."

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concern filling his voice. He put his arms around Kagome who was sitting against the wall. Kagome leaned her head against him, quickly falling asleep. After Inuyasha realized that Kagome was asleep and safe in his arms he too was engulfed in slumber

It has been long since they have seen Kaede's village. They were once again on the road for more fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Surprisingly, it had been a week since they left and Kagome hadn't gone home at all.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired! It looks like there is an abandoned hut up the road, let's stop for the night." Said a very worn out Kagome. She looked down at her feet expecting him to lash out at her and scream profanities, but it never came.

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome looked up surprised, but didn't push her luck as she and the others continued to walk on toward the dilapidated hut. Kagome was right. It was an old musty run down farmhouse that looked suitable for maybe two people at the most. The inside was dusty and held only one twin sized straw mattress in the corner. There was no evidence of anyone living there. In fact it looked like no one had ever lived there.

Everyone settled down and began to get ready for bed after a light dinner consisting of granola bars, raisins, and some hot juice boxes. Looking into her yellow backpack Kagome noticed that they were nearly out of food. She sighed and closed her backpack, also beginning to get settled in for bed.

Slowly everyone drifted off to sleep, Kagome being one of the first to slip into unconsciousness and of course Inuyasha being one of the last.

~Half-way through the night~

"Holy shit!" Kagome half-yelled as she sprang out of her sleeping bag. It was almost early morning and she felt sick. Her sudden outburst woke up Inuyasha just in time to see his mate run out the door of the shabby hut.

Kagome ran into the forest as fast as she could, just trying to get away, unaware of Inuyasha's presence. She fell to the ground holding her stomach and throwing up into the nearby bushes. Inuyasha quickly arrived next to her and pulled her hair back.

After her little episode, Kagome shakily stood up as she tried to get a hold of herself. Looking up, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's amber eyes, boring a whole through her, in an act of confusion.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said still staring into his eyes. 'Oh no, I can't be! Oh, but I am, I know it! Crap, he knows it too, what will he say?' Kagome screamed to herself.

Inuyasha continued to stare back at his beloved Kagome. 'What's going on with her, I've noticed something was different before, but now I know for sure.' In mid-thought the wind shifted, rustling the woodland leaves and lifting them into the air in a frenzy of brown and gold. This shifting wind also brought a new scent to Inuyasha's nose. It was the strong scent of.a pregnant woman? He sniffed the air more closely, trying to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Taking a second smell of the floating aroma, realization kicked in, and his eyes grew large in understanding. 'This strong scent is coming from Kagome!'

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked trying to bring comfort back into the situation, and trying to break the very uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, it just came on all of the sudden." Kagome said, still feeling sick, but not taking her eyes off his.

", you're pregnant." Inuyasha struggled to get out, afraid that she would be unhappy.

"I know. Are you disappointed?" She asked finally looking away but only catching the ground with her wandering eyes. She was afraid of what he was going to say as much as he feared her.

Inuyasha drew her up in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Never, this is one of the happiest days of my life!"

**And that is the end of it for now I may do another story who knows. I know is not one of my best (which I only have 2) but still is fluffy. ^_^ well anyways. PEACE!!! *makes PEACE sign***


	2. The Happily Ever After

A 16-year-old raven-haired girl walked toward the small stream, glancing at her surroundings. She sighed as she felt the graceful wind flutter through her hair, much like the butterfly that flew with the breeze around her body. She continued her journey for the river. At her arrival she knelt down and cupped her hands in a bowl shape, encasing the clear liquid, then bringing it to her lips and sipping it slowly. After taking the desired amount she turned around to head back towards Kaede's hut, but something stopped the young girl. Looking down at her stomach she felt it again. Bringing her hands down she enclosed them around her swollen stomach.

'Oh, here it goes again.' She said to herself closing her eyelids shut fiercely. 'I know this happens in all pregnancies, especially toward the end, but mine is different.' She thought remembering what Kaede had said.

"You, Kagome, are bearing a half-demon's child, although the demon blood in this child is at a small degree, it will still affect ye greater because you are human." This statement never left Kagome's mind. 'How will this affect labor and the time up to it, am I strong enough?' Kagome questioned herself for the twentieth time this week.

Feeling that the pain had still not subsided she sat down on a near by moss-covered rock, one hand still wrapped snuggly around her belly. 'It's been over eight months, I can't believe all that has happened since the bathroom incident.' She thought, lowering her hands behind her trying to keep herself from falling from her sitting position. She began to laugh as the memories of eight months ago came flooding back to her. She remembered the reactions of her friends. They were indeed simply priceless and had helped her get through telling her family.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Walking back from the nearby woods, Kagome and Inuyasha began to discuss their situation and how to tell the others. Upon their arrival, they opened the splintered door and walked in side-by-side. They noticed several pairs of eyes looking at them, studying them from their sleeping places._

_"What are your problems, besides the obvious?" Said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her toward their sleeping spot. Kagome resisted though and stood her ground, making the hanyou turn around in shock._

_"What is it?"_

_"Inuyasha, I want to tell them now." Kagome exclaimed, tugging him toward her so that he was next to her. The others stood up, realizing that something wasn't right._

_"What's wrong Kagome, we all heard you leave, then Inuyasha left as well. So we decided to wait and see what happened." Said Sango as she walked toward Kagome._

_Kagome looked at the floor as her friend approached her. "Well, everyone. I'm…………..pregnant." Kagome said finally making eye contact with her closest friends._

_Kagome was suddenly bombarded with hugs from Sango and Shippo, sheer happiness in their eyes. Miroku would have been a part of the group hug if it wasn't for Inuyasha's death glare and the fact that pestering him was much more fun._

_"So Inuyasha, you finally snapped, couldn't keep your hands off of her now could we?" Miroku said as he casually walked toward Inuyasha. "So tell me, how was she, a gentle house cat, or a fierce lioness? Well, I guess considering this I Kagome I think she would be in control most of the time." Miroku added, but stopped abruptly._

_A low grumble escaped from Inuyasha, right before he began to beat the living daylights out of Miroku. "Well, at least I get somewhere with the girls I care about, not just a boomerang in the face." Inuyasha said getting off the monk and crossing his arms._

_"You're right, but how were all those reunions with the ground." Miroku said back triumphantly._

_"Feh, you've got nothing to say monk, who's the one getting married here?" Said Inuyasha with an equal amount triumph as he turned around and lifted his nose in the air. "And now I'm a father." He said adding to the list. Turning around he noticed that Miroku was no longer there but was congratulating Kagome. Walking toward Kagome he watched the monks hands, just to make sure one didn't 'wander' were it wasn't supposed to._

_"Kagome, I'm so happy for you, let's go to the hot springs down that way before the sun rises and we have to keep going." Sango said beaming with delight, loving the fact that it was a good excuse to get out of their ragged dump of a house._

_~~End Flashback~~_

'Sango, was so happy for me. I think at that time she really wanted a child of her own, and at that time her and Miroku weren't as close as they are now. She asked me all sorts of questions, from how it felt to how Inuyasha thought of it. I answered truthfully to all of them, she is my best friend. Oh and Shippo was equally happy, but for a different reason. He had always wanted someone to play with, and he saw this as the epitome of fun. Plus, in some way or another, this pup will be Shippo's sibling. Now, that we have taken Shippo into our family, odd enough I think Inuyasha is really starting to accept him as our son.' Kagome thought.

'Well, at least that one went well, I remember when I told mom and Grandpa. Now that was a little different.'

_~~Flashback~~_

_A week after spreading the news to their friends it was time to break the news to Kagome's family. Walking out of the well house Inuyasha took Kagome's hand._

_"Don't worry, they'll understand, and I'm here to help you if you need it." Inuyasha said as they trudged the slow path of their eminent destruction. He was worried to, as much as he tried to hide it he couldn't and Kagome knew that he was scared. He wanted her family to like him like they always have, well, excluding Kagome's grandpa who had taken some time to accept him._

_As they made their way toward the house they realized the lights were on and there was laughter emitting from all parts of it._

_"They must be in the family room watching tv. At least they're in a happy mood." Kagome said looking up at her silver-haired fiancé._

_"Yeah, let's just hope it stays like that."_

_The couple entered the cheerful house and walked toward the family room where everyone greeted them._

_"Kagome, your home, and you brought Inuyasha too. Do you want anything to eat?" Kagome's mom asked from her sitting position on the couch, as she made her way toward the kitchen._

_"Um, no mom, actually there is a reason why we're here. besides food that is." Said Kagome as she pondered what her next few words would be. "There is something we need to tell you."_

_Kagome's mom stared at her daughter realizing the serious tone in her voice. She walked back into the room and sat on the couch, never taking her eyes off her daughter. Kagome paused, waiting for everyone to get settled into their sitting places on the sofa. She opened her mouth as if to speak but found it hard to._

_'Why is this so hard, just do it Kagome, everything will be fine, and Inuyasha is here too.' She reprimanded herself as her eyes darted from each of her family member's to the next._

_"What is it Kagome?" Asked Sota innocently._

_"Well…………….everyone……I'm………..pregnant." She said moving closer to Inuyasha, as if her family members were going to attack._

_"Oh, my! Kagome you do realize the seriousness of this situation don't yo." Kagome's mom said as Kagome's grandfather cut her off._

_"With this half-demon I'll bet!" Began her grandfather. "Kagome, I fear you do not understand what you have done, this is a tragedy, a day that will live on in notoriety. Kagome Higurashi you have brought shame to this family and it's ancestors." Said her grandfather as he started toward the door._

_"Father!" Rang Kagome's mother as she stomped toward the old man, a shocked expression becoming evident on his face. "I cannot believe what you just said, Inuyasha and Kagome are obviously in love, if you thought that they weren't than I am astonished to find that you doubt your granddaughter. Also, Kagome having Inuyasha's child will not put our name down shamefully, if anything it should bring pride to our family."_

_Shocked Mr. Higurashi walked wide-eyed toward his granddaughter and grandson-in-law to be._

_"I. apologize for my outburst, as much as I dislike the current situation, I will try to find a way to accept what is to come." Said the distraught grandfather._

_"Thank you dad." Said Mrs. H. as she watched her father leave the room. "Although, I am still disappointed in you Kagome." She added. Kagome looked at her mother and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted quickly._

_"Kagome, does this mean I'm an uncle? Are you two getting married? Will Inuyasha be my brother? Is it a boy or a girl?" Sota asked as he bounded toward his sister and hero._

_Inuyasha who had been silent the whole time, probably out of fear, finally spoke up. "Sota, yes you will be an uncle, we are getting married, I guess this means we will be related in some way, and as for the child, we won't know until it is born whether it will be male or female._

_"Oh, yes we will." Said Mrs. H. from her spot on the couch._

_"How so mother?" Asked Kagome._

_"We're going to the doctor of course, this baby needs a lot even if it is unborn, we have to find out if it is healthy. We will be going to the OBGYN some time or another throughout your pregnancy._

_"Um, mom if you haven't noticed, our baby is going to be a quarter demon. I'm not sure what its attributes will be but it has to get something from Inuyasha, whether it's a tail or dog-ears (demon attributes in general). If I get an ultrasound what will the doctors think?" Kagome said, tugging on one of Inuyasha's soft appendages at the mention of dog- ears._

_"Kagome, I don't care what the doctors think. We have to keep in mind the best interests of the baby. Your not getting out of this, everything will be fine, I promise."_

_"Ultra-What__?" Inuyasha asked apparently very confused._

_"Ultrasound, Inuyasha, it's a big machine that……Never mind, I'm going to end up showing you it anyway." Kagome sighed at the look of his face._

_It was already dark outside. They had decided to get through the smaller details in the morning, so they stayed at the shrine that night. Everyone in the house was either furious, exhausted, confused, concerned, or downright happy._

_~~End Flashback~~_

As her reminiscing ended, Kagome looked up at the night sky. She watched as the wind played in the trees and made a pleasant sound that soothed the body and soul. The sky was a dark blue that looked as if some child had messily painted abstract stars all over it. Kagome awoke from her dream state as she began to slip from her position on the rock.

"I better get back before Inuyasha comes looking for me." She said remember how much work it had been to get him to let her go off alone. She just wanted time to herself, just a moment to think.

"Kagome come, we have news." Said a very familiar voice that could only belong to Miroku.

Kagome stared down at the direction in which the fervent voice came from. The pregnant girl struggled as she pushed herself from the damp rock, straining the muscles in her body in the weight of her stomach and the pressure of the child on her womb.

Sighing Kagome began the arduous walk back toward the small hut that suddenly felt so inviting. The raven-haired girl stumbled on a root barely exposed by the moss and grass that covered the ground, only catching herself inches from the ground.

Kagome sighed, turning her body so that she was in a sitting position. 'That was close, Kagome, be more careful.' Sighing as she leaned back on her hands Kagome couldn't help but wonder what all the commotion was back at the alluring hut, with it's billowing smoke and smell of fresh food. 'Oh, they can wait just a little bit.' Kagome thought as she sat in the ever- darkening forest.

It only took a few minutes before the miko began to wander into thought once again. Her mind refused to let go as she was ushered into a pleasing dream state that seemed to wash away all that was around her.

_**Flashback**_

_"Lets get this over with." Kagome said agitatedly as she stormed her way through the forest toward the well she had grown so accustomed to._

_"Yeah, lets go." The hybrid demon next to her stated as he tried to keep up with his wife without bursting into a full-blown run._

_Catching up to Kagome, Inuyasha wrapped is arms around Kagome's hips and hefted her into his arms as they advanced toward the makeshift time portal. Jumping into the well, Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome before landing softly on the dirt flooring on the other side. They jumped out of the well, Inuyasha landing gracefully once again, prior to walking out of the well house._

_"Inuyasha, you can put me down now."_

_"Feh, you don't need to walk more than you have to." Stated Inuyasha as he looked determinedly on barely noticing the brown-eyed girl as she stared at his face._

_'Wow, he looks so determined, and strong, and handsome, and. whoa, whoa! Enough infatuation Kagome, you've got things to do.' Kagome thought as she continued to look longingly at her husband._

_"Oh, you're here! Go ahead and get changed Inuyasha, as I finish up a few things in the house. The clothes are on Kagome's bed, I trust she can help you with it." Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the doorstep causing some irritation in her son-in-law at the noise level._

_A light blush streaked Kagome's cheeks at her mom's comment as she starred into the face of her oblivious mother. 'How can she say something like that and act so normal? I don't know we have been married for about a month and I am pregnant with his 'pup' as he so casually puts it. Come on Kagome there is nothing to be embarrassed about.' Kagome's blush died down as she realized the stupidity of it all._

_After helping Inuyasha (not that he really needed the help, after the tuxedo he felt he could do anything) they walked toward the car where her mom was patiently waiting._

_Pulling out onto the main road Kagome decided to question her mother further. "Now, mom you're sure about this right?" Kagome asked as she moved away from the window and toward Inuyasha._

_"Absolutely Kagome, you're not getting out of this. It's vital in making sure your child is healthy." Mrs. H. said calmly from the drivers seat._

_"Fine mom, but what if they find something and want to experiment on me or the pup?" Kagome asked leaning even closer to Inuyasha as she tried to glance at her mother._

_"Kagome, calm down. Nothing is going to happen, plus I know Inuyasha won't let anything hurt you." Mrs. H. stated looking into her rear view mirror at her distressed daughter._

_Soon Mrs. H. was pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Pulling into a vacant space they all climbed out of the vehicle and walked toward the door of the office. As Kagome stepped out of the car she was once again drawn into Inuyasha's strong arms as he cradled her against his chest._

_"Inuyasha!?" Kagome said exasperatedly, looking into the two golden eyes fixated on hers._

_"What?" Inuyasha asked back as her mother held open the door for the young (well kinda) couple._

_All eyes where engrossed in the sight before them. Everyone seemed to stare at the young pregnant girl in the arms of a very attractive white- haired male._

_"Keh, what do they want now? I don't like the way they are starring at us Kagome, they can count on me not saving their asses anytime soon." Inuyasha said quietly, so that only Kagome's increased hearing abilities could hear the comment._

_"They don't need help Inuyasha, well maybe they do, but they're only starring because we are a young 'looking' couple with a child." Kagome replied equally quiet. This action only made people more intent on starring at them, the way they mouthed to each other and glared back at them sent a shiver up each one of their spines._

_Kagome hadn't really given it much thought before, but her senses had greatly improved. Whether it was, because of her surroundings in the forest all the time and fighting demons, her improving miko abilities, or the fact that she had taken a hanyou as her mate, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was a new thing that had made talking to Inuyasha privately in front of people easier. She didn't feel so helpless all of the sudden either. Even without Inuyasha next to her, her heightened abilities gave her access to so much more. She felt more powerful._

_"Appointment for Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. H. said over the counter to an overly made-up nurse._

_"Ah yes. Okay, please fill these out and the doctor will see you shortly." The nurse retorted, her voice dripping with a strong New Jersey accent that sounded almost unnatural. The flamboyant nurse handed Mrs. Higursashi the clipboard and swiveled her chair to answer the telephone directly behind her._

_"Thank you." Mrs. H. said to the back of the nurse's head before walking over to take a seat next to Kagome who currently sat on Inuyasha's lap. "Okay Kagome, I'll fill these out. I want you to try and relax for a moment."_

_"Yeah Kagome, I have no clue what's going on here but I know everything will be fine." Inuyasha said reassuringly to his mate._

_Kagome sighed and opened her mouth to speak, finding it slightly difficult. "I know, I'm just a little nervous." She choked out._

_"Inuyasha, I don't need to put down any information on you, but it's always good to put down some general things. The doctors seem to like knowing a bit about the father, and I think we need to try as hard as we can to get on their 'good' side. So, I've filled in most of 'your' information. I just need to know your age." Mrs. H. asked not taking her eyes off of the paper clipped to board._

_"Oh, 67." Inuyasha said calmly as if everything was perfectly normal._

_"Okay. 17 years old. Oh, and Kagome you're five months along right?" Mrs. H. said as she scribbled down the information and stood up to give the clipboard back to the pretentious nurse before Kagome could answer the rhetorical question._

_Kagome looked at her husband, sighing before she began to speak. "Remember Inuyasha you're 17 and was born in Tokyo, Japan." Kagome said as quietly as before, her hands reaching up to adjust Inuyasha's hat so that one of his cramped ears didn't accidentally pop out. After finishing her task, Kagome looked around the room and noticed the eyes boring into them from every corner of the area. Giving them a glare back, everyone seemed to realize their manners and began to look at different things around the room that appeared to be just simple things in the room with little to nothing interesting about them at all._

_"Kagome Higurashi." A different more modest nurse called from the doorway of the door leading to the back._

_"Well here we go." Kagome sighed and allowed herself to be carried by Inuyasha as they followed the nurse. They were lead into a small room where Kagome got blood drawn and was informed to give a urinary sample._

_Next, they were lead into another room where they continued to wait for the doctor. Kagome stepped behind the thin screen and changed into the paper clothing that was provided for her. Stepping out she glared at Inuyasha's smirking face._

_"Inuyasha. SIT! If it's so funny why don't you wear this?" Kagome said still giving her husband a death glare as she stood over his prone body._

_"No, no, that's all right Kagome." Inuyasha said gruffly through muffled curses that now more than ever just seemed like a habit. She had 'sat' him so many times lately from the mood swings that it actually seemed more natural than anything else._

_"That's what I thought." Kagome said before forcefully pulling herself onto the paper-covered doctor's bed._

_"You understood that?" Kagome's mom asked, as she attempted to help her daughter onto the bed._

_"Yeah, as clear as day. Why?"_

_"Oh no reason." Mrs. H. replied._

_Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground and sat next to Kagome on the bed._

_After a very long wait the doctor finally pulled open the door and stepped in. He was holding a clipboard with bright purple flowers and little pink and yellow butterflies on it. The doctor was a short, fat little man about four foot ten. His comb-over barely compensated for his lack of hair. The tiny doctor continued by asking them several questions. After Kagome answered all of his questions, the doctor instructed Kagome to lay down on the bed._

_The doctor did his 'inspection' as the angry hanyou in the corner growled under his breath, which was only heard by Kagome._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as her voice steadily grew angrier at each syllable of his name._

_"Keh." Inuyasha snorted as he stuck his nose in the air still looking down at the doctor out of the corner of his eye._

_"Okay, everything is looking relatively good, now let's listen to the heartbeat, before we move onto the ultrasound." Said the doctor as he shifted his large bottle-glasses. ._

_The machine emitted a small thump that somehow soothed Kagome beyond belief._

_"Hmm. Well, its heartbeat is irregular, it's not beating at the rate it should. I think we should do some tests." The doctor said as he looked into Kagome's worried eyes._

_Kagome starred intently at the doctor before her gaze turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She asked as her eyes began to moisten._

_"Nothing is wrong with our pup." Inuyasha said reassuringly, moving closer to Kagome to take her hand._

_"Huh? I'm sorry sir, but there might be." The doctor said, looking at the hanyou._

_"Mom I knew this would happen." Kagome said, now knowing that nothing was wrong with her child. She looked at her mother sitting in the hard wood chair off to the side._

_"Nothing is wrong with our pup!" Inuyasha said, the intensity growing in his voice._

_"Sir! I have evidence that." The doctor started before the angry father cut him off._

_"Whatever." Inuyasha stated, folding his arms in front of his chest._

_"I apologize doctor, I would appreciate it if you would continue with the check-up." Kagome said from her laying position on the bed. 'That's right, the sooner we get out of here the better, let's get this over with so that we can go home!' Kagome thought._

_"Yeah, the sooner you finish, the sooner we're out of here." Inuyasha said as if he was reading Kagome's mind._

_"Okay." The doctor said as he prepared the machine next to him, which Inuyasha guessed was the Ultrasound_

_With a shaky hand the doctor rubbed the jelly-like substance over her stomach and put the little handheld part over her bulging belly. Soon an image came up on the screen, yet it was not a visible one._

_Inuyasha strained his eyes at the monitor as the doctor spoke._

_Pointing his pin at the different parts of the baby he began to show them where everything was. "Well, you might not be able to see this, but here is it's feet, oh, and there's a hand. That right there is it's head and that's the. what the hell?!"_

_"Told you mom." Kagome said as she shook her head at her mother from her level position on the bed._

_"I've never seen anything like this before, it appears that your child has something attached to its head!" The doctor exclaimed._

_"Oh yeah, about that. our child in ¼ dog demon." Kagome began. Pointing to her husband she continued. "Inuyasha is ½ dog demon." Kagome gave the doctor a sweet smile, hoping the nightmare would just end sometime soon._

_At Kagome's statement Inuyasha took off his hat and bared his fangs at the doctor threateningly. He already didn't like the doctor, why not have a little fun._

_"Uh, okay, talk to the nurse about payment, and please take your business elsewhere." The doctor said before he half ran out the door._

_"He didn't even tell us the sex of our child." Kagome said as she began to change behind the screen._

_"Inuyasha you wait with Kagome while I go pay." Mrs. H. said_

_"That was interesting." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hat and adjusting it so that it covered his ears before taking his hand and walking out the building. Not before they got more attention from the waiting room though._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome shifted on the ground, deciding that she couldn't sit there any longer, but really didn't want to get up.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at the sound of her mate's voice. "Inuyasha I'm over here."

Inuyasha came to the clearing she was located in and sighed in relief. "Are you okay Kagome? I knew I shouldn't have let you go off alone." Inuyasha said as he moved toward her.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, I'm fine. Just help me up."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha spat out, a little to fiercely for his liking. Before Kagome could react, or even look hurt she was heaved into Inuyasha's muscular arms. Soon she felt the wind through her hair at the velocity of Inuyasha's run. "Come on, Miroku wanted you, watch yourself." Inuyasha said before they came up to Kaede's hut, squeezing the woman he loves closer to his chest and speeding forward.

Upon entering the village they made their way toward Kaede's minuscule hut. As they neared the hut they noticed everyone was inside and quickly entered to see what Miroku wanted to tell them.

"Ah, Miroku, what is it that you needed to tell us?" Kagome asked as she walked toward the inviting fire. It was a cold night, her sweatpants barely giving her the needed insulation. Sitting next to the fire she looked up at Miroku who looked like he was the happiest man in the world, or at least in all of feudal Japan.

"Actually it's what 'we' needed to tell you." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand, which looked surprisingly closer to the lecherous monk than it was usually permitted.

Sango studied the hand clasped in hers before blurting out, "We're getting married!"

The room fell silent for a split second until the sound of a very large woman landing on a much smaller one was heard. (AN: oh believe me there's a sound for it).

"Oomph, Kagome, careful, careful." Sango strained to get out as the overbearing weight knocked the wind out of her.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys, I always knew you were meant for each other!" Kagome said contently from her spot on the choking demon exterminator, oblivious to the pressure her body was putting Sango.

"Thank you Kagome, c-could you g-get off me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just so happy." Kagome said as she finally lifted herself from the relieved woman.

Inuyasha made his way toward the smirking monk that looked on at the scene that lie before them.

"Well, you finally got the balls to ask. About time monk!" Inuyasha said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, well my curse didn't help my situation, or whether I have balls or not." Miroku said back cynically, keeping his eyes locked on the slim woman in front of him that was now his.

"Whatever Miroku, I'm happy for you two." Inuyasha said as he glanced in the direction his friend was. He had a strong sense of completeness at this time, as if everything was right in the world. Everyone was happy now.

"Where are Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"Oh those two are outside playing. Shippo heard there were lightning bugs out and hit the floor running." Sango answered.

"Have you told either of them?" Inuyasha asked as he walked toward the doorway. Turning around he continued not caring that his last question remained unanswered. "Seems like everyone is gone, where is the old witch anyway."

"By 'old witch' I would think that you're referring to Kaede, who is once again away on her miko duties in a neighboring town." Miroku said, sitting next to Sango he slipped his hand into hers and looked into her eyes.

Inuyasha left the house and headed toward the scent of the two demons. Kagome, wanting to leave the two alone, began to follow until an idea flew into her head.

"Hey! Let's celebrate!" Kagome said ecstatically, whipping around as Miroku and Sango broke their gazes to look at her.

"That's a great idea, there is a local tavern in the town, let's go!" Sango said as she quickly stood and strode toward her very pregnant friend.

"Are you sure of t-" Was all Miroku was able to mumble before he felt a strong hand grasp his and hoist him up into a standing position. Said hand swiftly pulled him out the door before realization even kicked in.

"Of course, of course! I'll go get Inuyasha and put the others to sleep." Kagome said knowing what the monk was going to say. Kagome began walking toward the sounds of wailing and fists making contact with skull. "What happened now?" Kagome sighed and hoped that Inuyasha wasn't completely pissed off before they went to celebrate.

After arguing with Shippo about staying, and calming Inuyasha down, the two walked toward the soon-to-be wed couple and began toward the village.

The odd group made their way through the town, not stopping until they were standing outside the finest tavern in the village. A feeble and very senile looking old man was sweeping the porch as the bunch walked up.

"Hmm, I think I sense an." Miroku started before Sango broke in with her usual retort.

"Let me guess, an ominous cloud above the tavern?"

"Wow, you're good!" Miroku said, smiling at the comment.

Miroku easily convinced the old man and soon joined his friends as they ate their free meal.

After talking and eating and drinking their fill they began to walk back to the hut. Inuyasha walked next to Kagome while Miroku carried a very drunk Sango on his back.

"I told her to cut it off after the 10th!" Kagome said, smiling at the exhausted monk.

Inuyasha barely suppressed a chuckle as they neared their destination. Upon entering the hut they noticed Kaede was back. After filling her in on all the latest events, Kaede spoke.

"Kagome, ye are due soon, I suggest ye goes to visit the family before the child is born."

"You're right Kaede, we'll leave in the morning. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she played with the beads around his neck. Inuyasha just nodded his reluctant approval.

Everyone prepared for bed, and for the first time Miroku and Sango slept together, well without any slapping that is. Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping kitsune.

"I'm going to sleep outside tonight." Inuyasha stated as he kissed his mate and silently made his way toward the door.

'He must want time to think, his life is going to change drastically soon.' Kagome thought as she snuggled closer to Shippo.

The hut fell silent as everyone was whisked away into their dreamless sleep.

As the hut went quiet, Inuyasha relaxed a bit more. The white-haired- half-demon sat in a tree a short distance from his sleeping comrades. Inuyasha stared blankly into the full moon, as if he could stare right through it. Lost in his thoughts, for the first time Inuyasha didn't notice anything that was happening around him. He was so intent on understanding what was happening in his life.

'Any day now, and I'll be a father.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to stare into the shining light in front of him. The moon's rays reflecting off of his beautiful golden eyes making him look almost angelic.

'Will I be good enough for it? Will I, a half dog demon be able to parent it the way it needs to be?' Inuyasha thought once more, but quickly pushed it away remembering that he wasn't alone and that he could handle anything, especially raising a child.

Inuyasha continued to drift in and out of thought, never taking his eyes off of the unwavering glow of the glimmering moon in front of him.

As Inuyasha's thinking became more and more intense, Kagome crept up behind him, worry evident in her shimmering eyes.

She continued to stare at his form for a long time before receding into the woods once again and heading back toward the hut to join her companions in their blissful sleep, which sounded very appealing to the pregnant girl.

'I wonder what exactly he's thinking about.' Kagome kept her thoughts to herself as she continued her journey, just in case a pair of sensitive half-demon ears happened to pick up her query.

She silently reentered the hut and scooted into her sleeping bag, leaving the rest of the world unaware of her little walk.

The next morning everyone woke up at about the same time, except of course Sango who was sleeping off the events of the previous night. Kagome prepared breakfast and was finishing up as Inuyasha walked hungrily in.

***

"Ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked as he put his empty bowl down next to him.

At this statement the whole room froze and stared. Pieces of food fell from Miroku's mouth as Sango sat groggily up and also stared at the hanyou.

"Ha! The apocalypse has come, Naraku's picking flowers, no. Kagome got an A on one of her tests!" Miroku said still wide-eyed, chuckling a bit as he spoke his words.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked. Staring at each pair of eyes turned on him giving them each a glare.

"In other words it's a miracle, or rather a one in a million occurrence." Said Miroku as he continued his meal.

"Hey, I get A's on tes-" Kagome began.

"What's so amazing?" Inuyasha said cutting off Kagome.

"Well, honestly, that is the first time you have ever asked Kagome if she was ready to leave. In the past you either force her to leave or you don't let her leave at all. Now can you see what a phenomenon this is?" Miroku said not taking anything away from eating as Sango plopped heavily back onto the ground to continue sleeping.

"I have too!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, and Shippo is 55!" Miroku stated back at the now standing hanyou. At this comment Shippo began backing away, trying not to draw attention to himself. He spoke as Miroku glanced down at his retreating figure.

"Ha, good one Miroku." Shippo said with a fake smile before disappearing behind Kagome.

Everyone looked toward where the kitsune was just standing, trying to comprehend what just happened before going back to their conversation.

"I have too, and that's final! Come on Kagome let's go." Inuyasha said, holding out his hand to help his mate up from her sitting position.

"Okay Inuyasha, let me get my things and we'll go." Said Kagome as she walked toward her backpack.

After packing, everyone said goodbye, and a few congratulations before the two left toward the fabled bone eaters well.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand upon entering the clearing where the well resided. Stepping up of the lip of the well they took one last look at each other before jumping in together.

The swirling abyss of blue lights had Kagome anxious towards what awaited her on the other side. This anxiousness didn't cease even as they landed on the soft earthen bottom of the other side. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out with relative ease.

Kagome's pace was exceptionally fast at that time, especially for a pregnant woman. It had been two whole months since Kagome had been home.

The couple entered the house and looked around.

It was completely empty. No one was home.

"Where is everyone? No note? Hmmm." Kagome said almost to herself.

"No note, but they weren't really expecting us." Inuyasha said back.

"Well, I guess we might as well stay, I have been missing some of the modern conveniences of this time." Kagome said as she walked toward her room.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said unpleased, but didn't want to tempt the wavering moods of the woman.

"Oh, a bath sounds so good!" Kagome stated as the two walked into her room.

"I know, tell me about it." Inuyasha said, smirking, as Kagome looked at him with humorous disapprovement.

"Haha, right Inuyasha, how about you take a nap instead. I just want to relax, okay?" Kagome said as she prepared for what she thought would be her first relaxing moment in a long time.

"Doesn't sound nearly as fun." Inuyasha said as he made his way toward her bed.

Kagome gathered her things and walked toward the bathroom door taking one more look at Inuyasha before disappearing into the white-tiled room.

Kagome turned on the bath water and plugged the drain before she began to undress out of her very unstylish maternity clothes. As she waited for the water to fill up she held up her clothing with a look of disgust on her face. 'I really am getting fat.' She thought, a frown spreading across her young features.

Noticing that the bath was almost full, Kagome added her scented bubble bath and slowly lowered herself into the tantalizing water. She sighed in relief and realized how badly she's needed this for so long. 'It feels good to be home'

Outside of the bathroom a petulant Inuyasha lay motionless on her bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the sweet sounds emanating from the bathroom. The sounds of Kagome were almost soothing to the half-demon's ears. He wanted to be with her.

Inuyasha's pleas' were answered as he heard a cry of pain come from the once peaceful room.

From inside the bathroom, Kagome lay calmly in the serene water of the bathtub. Suddenly she felt jolt in her very large stomach. Clutching her abdomen she gave off a shriek.

"Ack. Baby!" She screamed through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha shot from his laying position to the door with blinding speed, fear and anxiety forming a knot in his throat. He quickly opened the door and ran in, his protective mode kicking in.

"No don't."

SLAM

"The door." Kagome said with a sigh. "Inuyasha, the door?"

Inuyasha ran to her side, unconcerned with the door, her statement falling on deaf doggy-ears.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worry evident on his face as he moved aside a stray hair that had fallen across her face.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm fine, the baby's kicking up a storm." Kagome said, relaxing back into the water.

"So you're not going into labor?" Inuyasha asked, using a term he had learned from Kagome.

"No, just a little pain. Now leave so I can finish my bath."

"Okay Kagome, call me if you need anything." Inuyasha kissed her moist forehead before heading toward the door.

"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes, tearing them from his retreating form.

Inuyasha reached the door, pulling on the knob he began to get angry

"Ack, I can't believe I did this twice!" Inuyasha said, still hard at work on the door.

"Did what tw- NO! Inuyasha?! Kagome's eyes popped open as she half-yelled her last statement. Kagome sat up to look at her husband.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but unless you want it broken down, I'm stuck with you. again."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. Oh and no you can't break down my door, I'm sure my mother will be home soon." Kagome said from her sitting position.

"Oh no, this is definitely a good thing, now I can watch you more closely. I no longer have to worry about you while pretending to sleep." Inuyasha said, smirking at Kagome now uncovered body.

"Whatever, just let me relax a little longer." Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha's smirk as she plopped back into the warm water.

"Oh relax away, you need it." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagome yelled back, her eyes still closed.

Kagome had noticed that her hearing had definitely improved over the last few months, no one could explain it but her friends guest that it was due to her carrying a half-demon's child. She happened to like the heightened abilities. She just thought it made her less vulnerable.

"Oh nothing, I'll just sit in this corner until you're done."

Kagome continued her bath as silence fell upon the two. Inuyasha watched her bathing form intently, his eyes fixated on her beautiful face, among other things. He had to make sure his eyes didn't stray below her face for too long, in case Kagome decided to open her eyes and take a glance at him.

"Inuyasha? What were you thinking about last night?" Kagome asked still not opening her eyes, much to Inuyasha's relief.

Inuyasha crawled to her side and sat next to the tub.

"Oh, nothing much." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"It didn't look like nothing much." Kagome asked still unmoving.

"Really it was. hey you were watching me?"

"Yeah, of course I was. I was worried about you."

"You didn't have to be." Inuyasha said looking at her full moving lips.

"I know I wanted to." Kagome said, finally opening her eyes to stare at the beautiful golden ones in front of her. "You know, it seems like you're the one that is always worried about me, I thought I'd take the initiative to change it up a bit. I really was worried about you." Kagome said, her eyes hooked onto his gaze.

"Kagome there is no reason to worry about me, you're the one that is pregnant."

"I know. This little thing's giving me a real workout." Kagome said, patting her bulging stomach. "It's harder than I thought it would be, I mean I've heard about what pregnant women go through but none of it talked about what I've been through."

"It should be different, it's only natural for it to be harder for a human to carry a child with demon coursing through its veins. The birth will be easier though, I know it." Inuyasha said very confident in his words of comfort.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I appreciate that."

Inuyasha lay his head on the side of the bathtub, reveling in his time so close to the woman he loves. Said woman continued her bath, doing her best not to splash or disturb her husband in any way.

'He deserves some time to rest.' Kagome thought, pausing from washing her arms. 'All he does is worry about me, night and day. Sometimes I think I take it all for granted, I could be stuck with Hojo for goodness sake.' Kagome stifled a giggle that was barely audible- to her ears that is.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha queried looking up into Kagome's glowering eyes. The brown (sorry anime style) shown brightly through the happiness she was experiencing.

"Oh, its nothing Inuyasha. Just thinking."

"About what?" Inuyasha returned to his previous position, with his back against the tile bathtub.

"No way, you wouldn't tell me what you were thinking about earlier! Why should I tell you if you wouldn't return the action? Hmm?" Kagome asked, giggling as she talked, trying not to sound stern.

"It's not that I wouldn't tell you, I just didn't." Inuyasha said closing his eyes as he began to think about what he was going to say. "Well, if you must know, the other night I was just thinking about our future. Really, I was thinking about being a father, and whether I was going to be able to handle it all." Inuyasha said quickly in earnest.

Kagome stared at the back of his head. 'Man, he's really changed. What is it about him that is so different.' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha, you will be a great father." Kagome said wrapping her soaking arms around his neck and nuzzling her cheek against his the best she could thanks to her huge stomach. "I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha leaned into her as she rubbed their cheeks together, unfazed by the fact that she was drenched in water. "Thanks Kagome, you'll be a good parent too. Now, what were you laughing at?"

"Wow, you really want to know." Kagome asked and with a nod from her husband she began to speak. "I was just thinking about all that you've done for me, and how grateful I am that you're with me." Kagome said as she untangled herself from Inuyasha and sat against the sloping backside of the tub.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well, I was thinking about who I could be with if it wasn't you. Sorry, just thinking about being married to Hojo made me laugh a little." Kagome said smiling at the way Inuyasha jumped at the name.

"Whatever. Are you done with that bath yet?" Inuyasha asked, obviously a little irritated with the mention of the "boy".

"Yup, one second." She said putting the final touches on her cleaning. "Okay, go get me a towel, and don't you dare say there aren't any."

Inuyasha sat up and went straight to the sink and opened the double doors below it. "Here." He said throwing a floral towel at the now standing Kagome as she stepped out of the bathtub. Grabbing an extra one he headed toward the raven-haired girl.

Kagome began to dry herself off, suddenly she felt something on her legs. Looking down, over her belly she saw Inuyasha at the base of her feet, gently drying off her legs and feet. She smiled at him and continued to dry herself off.

Inuyasha finished drying right above her thigh before quickly moving to her backside. Moving her hair aside he wiped off her shoulder blades and continued down to her lower back, and soon down to her butt. Kagome continued drying herself, making it obvious that this was a usual occurrence.

After Inuyasha had done everything that he could and Kagome was completely dry, he helped her into her maternity clothes. They sat in the corner side by side, in silence.

"Thanks Inuyasha, you always do so much for me. Mark my words, as soon as this baby is born, I'll repay you fully." Kagome said with a wink, as she placed her hand on his chest.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at what she was suggesting. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, her damp black hair cascading down his front. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and laid the rest of his body against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Perfect.' He thought before they both fell asleep, Inuyasha from the lack-of and Kagome because she was just plain exhausted.

A few hours later, Kagome woke up suddenly. Gasping for breath, she placed her hands all around her stomach and began to rub viciously. The pain was so excruciating she could barely move or speak.

"I. Inu. INUYASHA!" Kagome got out as quickly as she could, screaming as she bent over her stomach. The pain becoming unbearable.

"What, don't scream like that. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his ears, oblivious to his surroundings. Looking at Kagome it clicked in that miniscule brain of his. "Oh my gods. Are you-"

"YES!" Kagome screamed, rocking back and forth.

Before Inuyasha could stand up and start running around in wickedly fast circles, Kagome grabbed his arm in what could only be described as a death grip.

"Do something you bastard." Kagome said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha stared at her sudden outburst, but brushed it away as he smelled something weird emitting from his wife's lower half. Kagome screamed as her water broke.

Inuyasha could smell everything that was happening to her body, every action every emotion she went through. "Uh, umm. Let's see." Inuyasha took a few deep breaths before he grabbed the damp towel next to them and placed in underneath her head. "Be right back." He said as he pried her shaking hand off his arm. 'Wow, she's destructive.' He thought as he looked at the bleeding cuts she caused on his left arm. 'I have to do this, Kagome could die if I mess this up.' Inuyasha thought as he grabbed some more towels, dampening a small one and walking over to the woman in labor.

Squatting next to Kagome he put the washcloth on her head and moved down to her lower half. Spreading her legs he positioned himself in between them. He pulled off her wet pants and underwear in one fluid motion.

Kagome continued to scream. Inuyasha stared at her sweat covered face, now very confused and stressed by the whole situation.

"Now what?" He asked.

"WHAT? Deliver the damn thing." Kagome yelled through clenched teeth as she arched her back in pain.

"I don't know how!" He yelled back. "You've watched Kaede deliver babies, what does she normally do?"

"Can you see anything yet?" Kagome said breathing heavily.

"No, wait yes. I think it's a head. Um, or maybe not. I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"It better be a head, okay I'll push and you just ease it out, pull gently if you must, and just get it out!" Kagome said through several yelps and cries.

"Okay, push then." Inuyasha said, placing his hands where the child was beginning to come.

Kagome's screams of pain tore through the house, flowing out onto the shrine steps where she could easily be heard. A black haired women walked gracefully up the stairs as the scene in the bathroom continued inside the shrine. The sound of Kagome's cries made the middle-aged woman burst into a face paced run, worry evident on her placid face.

"Kagome." The woman yelled as she advanced on her home.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head as his wife screamed in agony. Pushing through the searing pain he stoically remained where he was, ready to deliver the baby that he was so anxious to meet.

Kagome began to cry out as the baby crowned and began to push slowly into Inuyasha's waiting hands. Inuyasha slowly tried to ease the child out, being careful of his razor sharp claws.

Kagome's mother hurried her long strides as she got closer and closer to her destination. Determined to help her daughter she ran to the bathroom door.

"Kagome!? Kagome are you okay, are you alone, where is Inuyasha?" She yelled through the door as she grasped the door handle.

Kagome responded with another yelp of pain and some more heavy breathing. Inuyasha looked to his exhausted wife and then back at the door.

"Mrs. H. Mom, help! Kagome's in labor! Help! Help! Help!" Inuyasha yelled still not moving from his place between Kagome's legs where his pup was about to enter their world, whether it was the past or present Inuyasha would be happy.

Mrs. H. acted quickly, twisting and turning the knob of the door she pushed hard, concern giving her the strength she needed.

Entering the room she immediately took in the situation in front of her. Nodding at Inuyasha's efforts she quickly took his place. Inuyasha being removed from his previous duty began to pace the floor of the bathroom.

Mrs. Higurashi's tender hands began to ease the baby out, looking to Inuyasha she realized he needed to help. Something he certainly wasn't doing.

"Inuyasha, run some bath water, make sure it isn't to hot. Also, bring me some more towels and a pillow for Kagome." Mrs. H. spat out authoritatively.

Sprinting to the bathtub he swiftly turned it on, feeling the water until it was just right for a baby. Afterward, Inuyasha ran out of the room quickly grabbing the needed things. Leaving the bath water running and a heavily breathing Kagome.

Inuyasha was back before anyone noticed he was gone. He quickly turned off the now almost full bathtub and placed the towels next to Mrs. H. He then took a seat next to Kagome. Placing a pillow behind her back he grabbed her hand. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to give birth to her child. Inuyasha yelped as Kagome clutched his hand tight.

"Okay, we have a head! Oh, ears, your baby has its father's ears!" Mrs. H. exclaimed clearly happy that her grandchild has this paternal attribute.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, obviously very happy as well. He stared at his wife's flushed face, reveling in her beauty. He continued to stare at her entranced by all that she has to offer to him. He smiled still looking into her eyes. Mrs. H. broke his trance suddenly with another harsh demand.

"Inuyasha, support Kagome's back so that she can push harder." Mrs. Higurashi instructed her son-in-law as she eased out more of the baby's body.

Inuyasha speedily lifted Kagome into an upright sitting position, still holding onto her ever-constricting hand.

With a splash the baby became fully exposed and began to take its first breaths of life. With a little help the baby began to cry out, making everyone in the room exhale the breath they had been holding in subconsciously.

Mrs. H. wrapped the baby in the towel that was once by her side, trying desperately to warm the child up.

"Mom what is it, does it have 10 fingers? Toes? Tell me!" Kagome half-yelled at her mother who still held the baby close.

"Oh, Kagome my daughter. It's a beautiful dog-eared girl. Fully equipped with 10 fingers and toes that I'm sure will have incredibly sharp claws attached to.

Kagome sighed in relief. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's brilliant gold eyes, grabbing his side-locks she pulled him down into a deep kiss. Mrs. H. smiled at the display of emotion in front of her before looking down into the brown-eyed quarter-demon in her arms. It's silver hair in a short mess atop its head.

Kagome's mother cleared her throat to get the parents attention. The two broke their passionate kiss to look at the source of the disturbance.

"Okay, were not done now, the umbilical cord still has to be broken and we still must wash her off." Kagome's mother said, her gaze fixated on her newborn granddaughter.

Inuyasha quickly moved to Mrs. Higurashi's side. "What do I need to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Run downstairs and get me some scissors dear." Mrs. H. replied as she exposed the child's umbilical cord that was still attached to it's mother.

"No need." Inuyasha said as he flexed his claws. Bringing a stray claw down he carefully cut the cord. Mrs. H. acted fast, quickly tying the remaining piece still attached to the child in a knot.

"Now to clean you up. Kagome, dear are you alright?" Her mother asked as she made her way to the water in the tub.

"I'm fine mother. May I see her yet?" Kagome asked, clearly exhausted from the exertion of giving birth.

"Soon my daughter, soon."

One hour later, after a lot of cleaning up, on both Kagome and the baby's parts, Kagome lay asleep in her bed where Inuyasha carefully carried her. Her newborn daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"It looks so perfect." Mrs. Higurashi said from the doorway.

"I know." Inuyasha responded from beside her as they both watched the two sleep placidly with each other.

"Do you know what you're going to name her yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, actually we were thinking of Inume."(Inu from INUyasha and Me from KagoME)

"Ay, she will live a long and happy life." Mrs. H. commented before exiting the room.

"The happiest." Inuyasha said as he quietly closed the door.

A young silver-haired girl jumped from the ancient tree of her family's shrine. Landing gracefully on the hard ground she treaded toward the well house remembering her promise to her mother, who currently resided five hundred years in the past. She enjoyed her visits with her grandmother, uncle, and great-grandfather. Although they were brief thanks to her father's impatience, she always loved the serenity of the place in which she was born (and conceived). It had a certain tranquility that wouldn't let her go.

As she entered the well house she swiftly jumped into the sacred well, which ignited with power. The shimmering light danced across her face and illuminated her long flowing hair.

Entering her home time, she breathed in the beautiful clean air of midday. Looking up she could see the trees sway with the wind, a butterfly being carried along with it. Suddenly an orange blur shot across her vision. Curiosity taking control of the sixteen-year old quarter-demon, she jumped from the lonely pit of the well and ran off toward the intrusion.

"Ha, I knew you would be here!" Inume yelled as she caught site of her target. "You should know by now that I am faster than you." She said in a singsong voice. Her melodic voice displaying the full extent of the taunt.

Closing in on the blur she jumped, tackling the poor thing to the ground, before jumping back to her feet. Taking in the full glory of victory she looked down at her victim with a smirk.

"I've really got to stop letting you win, you're getting good!" A much older looking Shippo said from the ground.

"Ha! You letting me win? Yeah right. Like you could honestly beat me." Inume said looking down at the orange-haired fox. "Really fox, it seems you're getting slower with age." She taunted as she loomed above him.

"Really?" Shippo asked with a mischievous smirk before he grabbed the unsuspecting girl and pulled her to the ground before she could blink. "What were you saying?" Shippo asked playfully from on top of her.

Inume blushed noticing how his body fit with hers. Although he was a good deal older than her it seemed as if he aged oddly, as if he just wouldn't. Making his body look less old than it really was, not to mention how naturally tall she was. Thus making them seem almost the same age. She couldn't break her eyes from his alluring ones. Mustering up her strength she looked away from him. Gazing to the right she did her best to hide the smirk spread graciously across her face. Shippo, noticing her not so subtle smile readied himself for what she had in store for him.

"I just thought that you ought to know, fox, you haven't won yet." Inume stated proudly before quickly jabbing a knee straight into his abdomen, making him double over in pain.

"Damn, what was that for?" Shippo queried from his fetal position on the soft earth.

"That, was for all those times you've snuck up on me, woke me up early, and spied on me bathing. I honestly don't think my punishment was enough. If you want more, come and get it!" Inume proudly stated above him once again as she looked at her nails, cleaning out the imaginary dirt within them.

"Wench, you're going to pay. That really hurt!" Shippo yelled back, making it obvious who raised him. It was apparent that he had adopted many attributes from his foster parents, especially the male members of the group. Miroku had taught him everything he knew about women, much to Sango and Kagome's dismay. His language, the way he carried himself, and the way he fought was all inevitably brought along by Inuyasha, his surrogate father and fighting instructor. Inuyasha really had been like a father to him. After Naraku was defeated Kagome made Inuyasha treat Shippo better and after Inume was old enough to fight he started to train him along with her.

"Tsk Tsk, Shippo, you wouldn't want me to go off and tell my father, now would you?" Inume taunted as she innocently shook a finger at him.

"Haha, Inume, you don't need to tell Inuyasha anything, in fact I'll walk you home. No hard feelings, hn?" Shippo asked as he got up from the ground. "Come on, Kagome will be worried if we don't get a move on."

"Okay." The brown-eyed girl exclaimed as her mood altered. Clearly expressing the side of her that she received from her mother. Ever since she was born Inume was quick to forgive and shook things off easily. Whether that was good or bad, no one knew.

Letting out a sigh Shippo quietly led her along the path to their house within Inuyasha's forest. As they approached the fairly large cabins they could make out the shallow glow of the lights and the smoke of the fireplaces. They also detected the scent of the wonderful dinner that awaited them. Two cabins made of wood sat beside each other in the little part of the woods. One belonged to Inuyasha, Kagome and their family, and the other held Miroku, Sango, and their children. Two happy couples that went through so much just to get to where they were now, happy.

Shippo and Inume walked up to the cabins and quickly entered the left one, where both her and Shippo lived. As they entered the cozy little cabin the smell of food wafted to their very keen noses. They strode toward the kitchen shoulder to shoulder before a little black-haired girl ran straight into them.

"Out of my way!" The young girl yelled to her oldest sister and stepbrother. "I'm gonna get you Minoru." The girl yelled as she ran after another similar looking older boy.

"Watch it Akina!" Inume yelled at the quickly retreating figure. 'And they wonder why I leave all the time.' She thought to herself as she walked toward her mother, who was busily preparing a huge meal.

"Ah, Inume, you're home. Good, you can help." Kagome said to her daughter. "Shippo go prepare the table, you know how many plates to get." Kagome turned away from them and began to chop some vegetables, motioning to Inume to do the same.

"When are Miroku and Sango coming? They were all inside when we came in." Inume questioned her mother.

"Soon, thank goodness, I could use an extra hand or two."

Right as the words were uttered the door slammed open, revealing Miroku, Sango, and their three black-haired girls. The girls ran in different directions, looking for someone to play with (which wasn't a hard thing to do, especially with the amount of children Inuyasha and Kagome had), while Sango, Miroku, and their oldest girl, Saku, walked up to the two fixing dinner.

"We're here!" Miroku said as he continued on his way toward Kagome and Inume. Saku, realizing what she would have to do if she stayed, left to find a place where she wouldn't have to cook, perhaps near Inuyasha. "Let me guess, you need help." Miroku stated as he gave each girl a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yup." Kagome said, handing the knife over to Miroku and walking off with Sango.

"Haha, I didn't mean like that, but oh well, she looked like she needed a break anyway." Miroku said as he went to work on the uncut vegetables in front of him. "How are things Inume?"

"Fine. Life really hasn't changed much over the years." Inume said, continuing to cut the vegetables, stopping every once and awhile to pour them into the huge soup pot.

"I think it has, you just can't see it." Miroku didn't look up as he spoke.

"Maybe I just wish things would change more." Inume said, glancing over at Shippo as he continued to set the huge table made for thirteen.

"Things don't change on their own you know. You have to make things happen or they won't. Don't wait for something that might not happen, take things into your own hands and make the first move. I've learned from experience that you can't always let life flow on its own, you have to shape what will happen in it." Miroku said as he glanced at Inume. Turning toward his niece he put a hand one each shoulder to get her full attention. "Make the first move Inume, take some risks, that is what life is all about. And if you're after this stubborn boy, I know you'll have to be the one to act first." Miroku smiled as he went back to chopping and preparing the rest of the dinner.

"You're right Miroku, I can't just sit here and wait, life will be to boring. Damn you're good at this pep-talk stuff." Inume commented as she finished up the last of the cooking.

"Well, living with your parents has taught me a lot. It took a lot for those two to even talk to each other for awhile, let alone stand each other. Life led them where they needed to be and they took it from there. Now it's your turn." Miroku stated proudly. "Dinner's ready!" Miroku said as he dished the first couple of plates, preparing himself for the stampede of children.

Right on queue, 10 white and black-haired children raced into the dining room, some with dog-ears and others with human ears, followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha walked up next to Miroku and began to help him dish.

"Whoa, settle down!" Inuyasha yelled as Miki and Shira, both young girls, jumped for a bowl. "To many children." Inuyasha stated with a sarcastic laugh.

"You're right, we just couldn't control ourselves now could we Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he handed a bowl to a dog-eared eleven-year old girl.

Inuyasha smirked at the comment. Looking up at Kagome they met eyes. A smile graced both of their faces, a smile that showed true happiness.

For all of their dreams had come true.

The End

* * *

**yay im done is so fluffy im sorry if you think is bad cuz i do think is kinda lame -_- anyways yay!**


End file.
